


To Fuck Like a King

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Train Sex Position, Bottom Thorin, Loss of Anal Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Power Bottom Thorin, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fili hears some interesting noises come from Thorin's bedroom, he cannot resist temptation. But he had not expected his indecent voyeurism to lead to an invitation to join his uncle and his lover between the sheets ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fuck Like a King

“Irak’adad?!” Fili calls as he enters Thorin’s private chambers to ask for some advice in a rather delicate matter with the men of Dale. As there is no response, he turns around and is about to go out again as he picks up a strange, strangled noise.

As he hears it again, louder this time, he realises that it came out of the bedchamber of his uncle.

After few moments of his curiosity struggling with his good manners, he walks back over and presses his ear against the wooden door. The grunts he hears from within make him gasp and suddenly stir his arousal.

_Who is in there with him? Is he alone?_

Fili feels a pang of jealousy creep into his veins. He’s always adored his uncle and since he came of age he’d had all sorts of fantasies about him, but he’d never have dared to make a move or say anything that indicates he wants to be intimate with his father figure.

But these noises...While Fili came here for business in the first place yet he feels how the urges of his young body take over his focused mind. He does something he normally wouldn’t have done. He tries to open the door to the bedchamber soundlessly, which to his surprise is unlocked, and steals himself into the room.

The sight that greets him makes his mouth water and his cock harden instantly. He can only see bedcovers. And lots of hair. But the rapid movements, the loud grunts and gasps make his imagination go wild and his body starts to tingle all over. He has to bite his lip to not groan loudly. His eyes not leaving the scene, he lets himself carefully sink down in the nearby armchair.

He opens his cloak and lets his heavy weapons belt slide down onto the floor as a, “Harder!” startles him.

It was spoken in such a commanding voice, that Fili instantly had the feeling to stand at attention but the responding, “At yer service,” almost made him giggle stupidly.

_Lucky bastard Dwalin! Of course!_

Fili presses the heel of his hand against his straining cock, praying silently that the two on the bed won’t become aware of him. He feels sweat trickle down his temples when he hears his uncle pant and gasp with utter need and want. “Fuck me _harder!”_

Fili escapes a moan at the deep growl. It sends sparks right to the tip of his shaft and without giving it a second thought he reaches into his trousers to grab his straining cock firmly and fisting it, matching the rhythm that shakes the bed.

Dwalin stills for a brief moment as he is sure he just heard someone moan and already he is ready to jump out of bed - naked or not! -  to throttle whatever intruder is there but Thorin frowns at him and pulls him roughly down into a forceful clash of lips and teeth.

“Keep fucking me,” the king hisses hotly, threading his legs around his lover’s to pull him in deeper.

“But …” Dwalin attempts, but it only earns him a bite to his lip, as Thorin snarls, “Don’t disobey me.”

As the larger dwarf resumes the fierce rhythm, Thorin smirks. He thinks for a moment that he should reprimand Dwalin later, as he had become aware of their little visitor much earlierthan his guard had. But for now he just grins as he bucks his hips up to meet Dwalin’s thrusts. So his nephew enjoys a show? He is surprised that it is the blond prince who has had the audacity to sneak into his bedchamber like that. If he had to call one of the princes out as a reckless voyeur, his best guess would have been Kili. But that makes it all the more arousing.

He watches the tentative movements from the corner of his eye, enough to imagine just where his nephew’s hand is busying itself. Thorin was never a silent dwarf between the bed furs but now he is making a point of grunting his approval of the thick cock that’s rammedbetween his cheeks. “Kun ... fuck ... Mahal ... Dwalin!” He bites his lip but not in any attempt to silence himself as he forces his lover into an ever more relentless pace. “That’s it you brute, oh yes!”

 _Mahal!!_ Fili whimpers softly. He just can’t help it as he speeds up his hand inside of his breeches. The other one cradling his drawn up stones now. The bed furs have slid down a little and he can see bare shoulders and arms. Biceps bulging as Dwalin holds himself up over Thorin. And as Fili becomes aware that his uncle has drawn his legs up as far as they would go, to receive the what must be very large cock of his warrior lover, he almost already loses it. But he wants to hold on. Wants to enjoy what is happening in front of him as long as he can.

The bodies move violently, giving and taking, almost as if they’d be in battle. But now and then the two warriors kiss fiercely and Fili moans at that. His fingers curling around his own sword with all their strength. He’s fisting himself very roughly, enjoying it, his nipples chafing against his tunic, sending sparks of even more arousal through his whole body.

The sight of Dwalin fucking his uncle mercilessly, while the king is shamelessly begging for it, holds the young price right on the very edge, panting and gasping and almost being there with the older dwarves. His brain short-circuits, doesn’t care if they see or hear him, all that counts is this very moment of utter pleasure and excitement, is the lingering on the verge of coming. Wild. Intoxicating, forbidden.   

Dwalin knows it now too, the presence of a third watching their ferocious battle of bodies. And his emotions have slammed from one into another at speed as alarm and outrage are quickly replaced by the realisation that this is Thorin’s nephew and - Mahal, Thorin, really?! - his lover knows it and is enjoying it. There is something disturbing and yet filthily arousing about the king’s sister-son watching him pound Thorin into submission.And as his lover appears happy to continue the show, he grins a wicked grin at the dark-haired royal howling underneath him as he rips away more of the furs to offer glimpses of flesh slapping against flesh.  

Fili suppresses a groan that wants to get out of his throat as more sweat-tinged body parts get revealed, leaving nothing much to the imagination anymore. His cock feels so pleasurably painfully hard, when he sees how deeply Dwalin is buried into his uncle, since they’re joined at the hip and Thorin is digging his heels into the strong warrior’s ass cheeks.

In his fantasies Fili had always been the one to be fucked by his uncle. He’d never thought the dwarven king would be one of the submissive type. Another moan gets stuck in his throat as he swallows, hopefully not too audible. He’s being turned on by the fact even more. His climax already building in the pit of his stomach as his fist rapidly pushes and pulls at his hot flesh. 

Suddenly, just as the atmosphere around them appears to have reached boiling point, Thorin stills and he stops Dwalin’s movements too with a firm and painful grip to the back of his neck. The warrior gasps and moans in frustration as the flow of what would have been his second orgasm of the night is rudely interrupted only a moment before he would not be able to hold back any more. “Thorin!” he growls menacingly, trying to buck his hips again, but the other pushes him off roughly and turns onto his side. “What the …”

“Fili!” the king barks, a dirty smirk playing on his lips.

Fili is so startled at the sudden movement into his direction and the order he hears, his hand stills and his raging erection instantly subsides a little. A loud gasp escapes him as his wide eyes ultimately lock with Thorin’s as he glares at him straight from beneath his unruly mane of dark hair.

"Come here," the king beckons with a simple movement of his hand. He pushes the furs aside further and displays to Fili the king's sword that had been hidden from view, flushed and hard against his abdomen.

Dwalin softly chokes on his spit as his eyes flick from Thorin to the startled princeling who has frozen with his hands down his breeches. _Come here?_ He can see that Fili is as shocked as he is. His mouth suddenly feels dry as coal and his heart is pounding loudly in his throat. _Come here for what? To be punished or ..._ His cock twitches as his imagination runs wild.

When his nephew appears frozen in shock, Thorin smiles a wide smile at him. "Come here," he repeats, slightly more in the form of an invitation than a threat this time. "You liked to watch us, I can see that," he lets his eyes rest on the delight that rises up from folds of cloth and lies securely in the prince's stilled hand. "Now come here and join us."

Fili is completely tongue tied. _Join us! Oh Mahal._ He swallows and gets up very slowly, aware that he must look ridiculous, with his breeches half hanging down, his boots still on. “I...ahem…” He stutters unsurely and pulls up his garments, holding them together with his hands. His cock still tenting them but clearly subsiding from shock.

His glance though takes in the sight of Thorin’s enormous member and Fili feels how a furious blush spreads across his whole face.

Thorin cocks his head and smiles at Fili’s wandering eye. “You like what you see?” he rumbles low in his throat as he makes no attempt to hide his modesty. “Would you like to see what Dwalin has on offer?” He hears his lover cough softly in his ear, but ignores him, keeping his eyes trained on his nephew.

 _Of course I like what I see. But can I say so?_ Fili nods though as the inappropriate words don’t want to come out of his mouth. He’s stepping even closer. A sudden desire to kiss his king overtaking his hesitation.

“Come,” Thorin beckons again, this time holding out his hand to his hesitant heir. He can see the desire burning behind those intense blue eyes, but still there is trepidation there. “I have taught you so many things,” he tries to reassure. “How a king should speak, lead, fight … Will you allow me to teach you how he should fuck?” He raises a playful eyebrow.

Fili instantly loves the playfulness in Thorin’s voice and a grin slowly makes its way across his features. He takes the older dwarf’s hand, looking briefly at Dwalin to gauge his reaction and then sits at the edge of the bed, letting go of the waistband of his trousers. He can’t take his eyes away from Thorin’s love sword and he breaks into a new sweat, licking his lips, gripping his uncle’s hand tight. “Kun, zabadê.” Fili croaks and finally draws his gaze away from the tempting body part to look into those intense grey-blue eyes of his uncle. They are so very different than usual. Darker, like a deep lustful fire is burning in them. Like for once, all the burdens he’s normally carrying have fallen away. He somehow feels the glance at the pit of his stomach and it starts to churn in a pleasurable, unexpected way.

Thorin reaches out his hand to stroke the prince’s well-kempt beard, his thumb brushing the moustache beads and then soft pink lips hidden underneath. He rests himself back again which exposes Dwalin and with his other hand he trails down the broad chest of his lover, still keeping his gaze locked with Fili’s. “Firstly,” he says so lowly it is barely more than a sigh, “one must select a worthy lover. Dwalin here is the very finest, a pleasure to behold and to touch.” He turns his head to look at the tall broad dwarf lying next to him. “Loyal. Strong.” He lets the words linger just a moment, before he grins back at Fili, “Big …”  

Dwalin is dumb with the shock of what is happening. His eyes flit from Thorin to Fili and back again, but each time he tries to say something his mouth feels way too dry. Still, whereas initially he had felt a little embarrassed to be displayed like this by his friend, now the flattering words and the teasing calloused fingers are raising his temperature again.

Fili gulps at the words. Each one of them sneaking its way around his cock and brings it back to life again. Thorin’s calloused thumb so gently at his beard and lips is such a contradiction to what he’d just witnessed. There doesn’t seem to be only roughness to their intercourse but tenderness as well.

Again he throws a quick glance to Dwalin, still intimidated by his presence, but his gaze wanders back to Thorin’s flushed face and his swollen lips. He keeps staring at his uncle’s mouth, only a little hidden by his dark mustache, and just doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He wants to reach out, wants to run them over each and every one of these delicious muscles that are on display but somehow he doesn’t dare.

“And then of course,” Thorin continues in the same steady deep voice, “once we have selected our partner, we must agree on a strategy.” He lets his hand wander down slowly now, pulling open the lacing of Fili’s tunic a little more, feeling across the coarse fabric, over taut stomach muscles underneath, hovering just above that tempting weapon that is slowly showing more and more interest again. “Whether we choose to invade … or invite …” he smirks. “Which do you prefer, my sister-son?” he breathes out slowly.

Everywhere Thorin touches him, Fili’s skin catches fire underneath his clothing. And Thorin’s voice...rough from sex and in a nuance he never hears him speak in, gives him goosebumps in a very delightful way. He thinks for a moment and finally finds the courage to lay his hand against his uncle’s well-kept beard, stroking slowly, loving the different texture to his own. “I like to experiment…” Fili smirks back, not really believing that he just said that out loud, his own thumb caressing Thorin’s bottom lip as he gains some confidence in this game.

Dwalin chuckles softly at that. _Fair play, the lad has guts!_

“Good,” Thorin pushes himself up on his elbows, as he sucks that thumb into his mouth for a brief second. “Then undress,” he challenges, invites. “And we can … experiment …”

Fili’s grin widens as he starts to take his cloak off first and then his boots, his outer tunic next and his breeches. All deliberately slow until he’s left with his undergarments only. He stands in front of the bed now. His arousal clearly visible, tenting the thin material. He actually wants to climb on top of his uncle but he’s not really sure if that’s the appropriate way of action to take. He’s had a few bedpartners so far, but never one that made his mouth water like the both of them together. All testosterone and power. Experience and seemingly a little craziness. So Fili puts his hands on his hips and looks expectantly at the both of them, blowing a stray strand of hair out of his face.

“Nice,” Dwalin licks his lips, then flushes, unsure whether he has permission to speak such about the king’s nephew.

But Thorin chuckles and nods. “I concur. Very nice.” He pushes himself up further and stretches out his hand to pull down the last remaining garment, slowly, as he looks up into the flushed face of his nephew. “Very nice indeed,” he rumbles as he reveals the sleek sword from its sheaf.

 _I want him to lick it,_ Fili thinks when he feels the cool air hit his sensitive flesh and he climbs onto the bed kneeling beside Thorin’s hip. “You’re both not bad either.” He finally rubs his hands across the taut skin of his uncle’s stomach and hairy chest. “Delicious in fact.”

At that Dwalin laughs heartily, applauding the brave prince. “Come ‘ere then,” he reaches out, inviting Fili to lie between them, sensing now that Thorin wants him to treat Fili as he treats him. He senses a little unsurety in the younger dwarf - they are not as close as Thorin and Fili obviously are and he knows he can come across as intimidating to most other than Thorin. “I won’t bite. Unless ya want me to ...” he teases with a thick wink.

Fili scrambles across Thorin’s inviting body, not knowing where to look first. Dwalin’s or his uncle’s tattoos. Their extraordinary manhoods or their faces, both smiling invitingly now. It’s so very strange to be sitting in the nude between them but also like a very wet dream has come true. He decides to get as bold as they are, inviting him in their play like that.

He takes both their swords into his hands and measures with his fists. “Precious. Very precious,” he murmurs.

Thorin moans in pleasure as that soft sleek hand wraps around his manhood. So much gentler than Dwalin’s rough shovels and yet surprisingly confident, which pleases him greatly. He rolls himself onto his side, pushing into that fist as he kisses Fili’s shoulder. And he watches Dwalin mirror his motions, wrapping the young prince in between their combined heat.

“Ya really got the cream tonight, wee prince,” Dwalin grins at the lustful blush in Fili’s cheeks.

Thorin smiles, but stays silent, just feeling with his fingertips that youthful unmarred skin, mapping each curve, each muscle. A beautiful treasure, one he has admired and desired for some time. Had he known Fili had this interest about him he might have propositioned him sooner. He lets his hand roam lower, over the bony curve of a hip towards the soft flesh of those firm cheeks. And forward again, into the forge until he envelops the prince’s hardness with his large hand. “Zu abnâmul,” he whispers in Fili’s ear, kissing his neck.

Fili feels the stupid blush creep up his cheeks again at the compliment. "Ra astu," he whispers embarrassedly, but keeps stroking both their cocks leisurely.

“Fuck me,” Thorin breathes hot breath into his ear next, pushing against the prince with his hips, shivering in anticipation on how this invitation will be taken.

Fili blinks at the direct request. _Fuck him? Fuck my king? Fuck my uncle!?_ The hot breath in his ear makes him shiver lustfully. But for the first time he looks at Dwalin questioningly. _Of course I want to but…?!_

Dwalin is taken aback for a moment by Thorin’s proposition. Of course he knows Thorin enjoys to be on the receiving end of his cock, but he had not expected … But he chuckles before he has even finished that thought. He had not expected to have a threesome with two of the princes of Durin tonight full-stop and clearly Thorin is intend on throwing every expectation off the battlements. “Well, it would be rude to refuse yer king,” he smirks at Fili.

“Of course it would be rude,” Fili smirks back and then fully looks at Thorin. “It would be my utmost pleasure, uzbadê,” he says in a very polite tone, the one he’d learned from his uncle for court, but also pushes him onto his back. The image of Dwalin fucking him like that is fresh in his mind. He lets his hands travel over these strong thigh muscles first, from the outside towards the inside, teasing, immensely enjoying every moment of this now, shoving the thought to the back of his head, if this might be a one of.

He boldly takes Thorin’s legs and bends them a little towards his stomach, gasping when a perfect view gets revealed to him and he almost comes there and then when he sees a little trickle of comeseep out of his king’s very intimate opening. Fili gasps loudly.

Thorin just smiles and quietly observes the young prince as he touches him, manoeuvres him. His eyes are burning with a fierce fire, but the rest of his body is still and relaxed. He is intrigued by Fili’s acceptance of the situation he has put him in. He enjoys watching the youngster take this opportunity with both hands and relishing it as he takes the lead, not wholly confident yet but nonetheless not wavering either. “No oil,” he shakes his head when he sees the question on the prince’s lips. “Dwalin has worked me well, I can take it.”

 _He has worked you very well._ Fili grins and licks his lips. Another urge takes over first and he bends forward, leaning himself over the strong body of his now lover and devours that beautiful mouth in a full on tongue kiss. While he does so, not waiting for Thorin’s reaction, he also pushes the crown of his cock against that already widened opening and in.

The bold kiss does surprise the older dwarf. He gasps into that mouth when the is stretched below and then wraps his arms firmly around the sleek body between his thighs, returning the deep kiss with a surge of fire, ploughing his own tongue deep into that delightfully sweet mouth.

Dwalin swallows thickly at the sight beside him. He has never shared Thorin with another before but this display sets his body on fire. He had not thought Fili had it in him, quiet and gentle as he was most of the time. But he sure is giving Thorin everything he has as he breaches him with tongue and cock. He feels himself sway, his hand shooting down to fist his hard member as he watches the first roll of hips, hears that chorus of deep moans of want. _Mahal_ …

Fili groans into that scorching kiss when his cock slides almost effortlessly into his uncle. Everything is slick already, everything searing hot, muscles clenching demandingly at his aroused flesh. He breaks the lip lock to breathe, “ _Thorin,”_ into that delicious mouth, because he can, and then latches onto it again, kissing him as though he’s drowning. His hands on either side of Thorin’s head get tangled in the wild strands of hair and he is reduced to a bundle of nerve endings whose only purpose it is to feel pleasure. He shudders and shakes as he lustfully and slowly works Thorin’s channel with his iron hard shaft, feeling his uncle’s moans reverberate through his whole body.

It takes Thorin a moment or so to regain his composure as Fili sets a strong rhythm. "Good. You feel good," he pants, bucking up his hips to feel that rod stir his very core.

Then he turns his head to Dwalin and frowns at him. "Well? Why are you ... sat there? Nnngh .. Get oonf ... to work."

"To work?" Dwalin blinks, for a split second thinking that Thorin is sending him away to finish here with Fili without him. But as he looks into the searing heat behind those normally so cool blue eyes he cottons on to Thorin's meaning. "Aye!" he grins and moves himself from his position, crawling awkwardly between the wild tangle of legs of uncle and nephew.

He takes a moment to admire the view from his new position. The milky white buttocks of the princeling rippling with each thrust. Of ...oh lord ... that smooth shaft disappearing smoothly into the shadows of the king's intimacy, right up to the hilt.

 

He manages to pull himself together, barely so, and lays his large tattooed hands on the soft flesh of Fili's buttocks, pulling them a little apart.

Fili's head whips around and stops mid movement. He stares at Dwalin wide eyed for a moment until Thorin's words really sink in. _Get to work. Of course he means Dwalin get to work on me._ A new smirk crosses his face as he winks at the large warrior. But then he frowns a little as his confidence leaves him again, "C...can you...I haven't...I didn't..."

Both Dwalin and Thorin grin at the stuttered revelation and they throw each other a heated smile, before Dwalin spreads Fili's cheeks even wider and licks his rough tongue across his entrance.

"Don't worry, sweet Fee," Thorin smiles from underneath hooded eyes, "Dwalin will take good care of you."

As Dwalin’s tongue sweeps across his heated hole, Fili bucks violently forward and releases his load prematurely into the delicious body beneath him. “Oh FUCK! Mi targê!” He gasps loudly and collapses onto his uncle’s muscular chest, body shivering like all the forest leaves together.  

Both Thorin and Dwalin stare at each other wide-eyed for a second and then chuckle softly. "Oh dear, my sweet prince ... Well, I did say he'd take good care of you," Thorin smirks, swiping Fili's lips. He presses a kiss into his wet messy hair and then nods to Dwalin that he is to continue.

“Oh Mahal…” Fili gasps, “birashagammi,” looking at Thorin a little regretfully, “I didn’t mean to…” But it had felt so exquisite. All of it. His cock buried in his uncle’s ass. The king’s strong arms holding him fiercely, their tongues battling and then that particular wetness against his own entrance...like now again. Fili whimpers shamelessly, wriggles his ass, trying to stay inside of Thorin as long as he can, rubbing his beard against the older dwarf’s chest.

"Don't apologise," Thorin says kindly but sternly. "And don't move. Just enjoy. We have the whole night still. I promised I would teach you to fuck like a king." He pushes Fili's chin up and kisses him firmly. "And I will."

Fili sighs into that kiss. It’s different again. Caring. Gentle. He tangles his fingers even more in the dark curls, rubbing his bearded chin now against Thorin’s, concentrating on what’s going on at his backside, “Akhminruki astnu,” he murmurs and locks gazes with those amazing eyes.

Dwalin puts himself to his task with renewed vigour. After he only managed one lick across this lovely pucker before the prince came undone, this time he makes sure to bury his tongue into that lovely hole, wiggling the muscle around the rumpled rim, tasting the unique taste of Fili’s young body. He holds his cheeks apart firmly as he pushes his tongue in as far as he can manage, listening to the delightful whimpers that spill from Fili’s lips.

“Please! Dwalin!” Fili’s head rears up at the very intense stimulation. He moves his arse even more towards it. He’d never had encouraged someone to do this to him, even though in his fantasies he’s done it to Thorin a lot. Actually feeling it was beyond any imagination. His spent cock already gets interested again, nudging slightly against his uncle’s pucker. And suddenly Fili becomes aware that Thorin’s hard on is still pressed heavily against his stomach.

Thorin grins inwardly as he can feel the brush against his entrance, the twitch of that lovely cock, wet and hot. His nephew’s seed, mixed with Dwalin’s first spoils, are seeping between his cheeks and it’s making him moan softly in pleasure. “Dwalin!” He knows his lover can keep that particular pleasure up for hours if he wants to and some nights it is all he’s ever dreamt off and it can make him come again and again until he is bone dry. But he has other plans for Fili tonight. And for himself …

Dwalin gets the hint, knowing Thorin well enough not to need too many instructions. And so this time when he ploughs his tongue into that pink rose, he gently adds one thick finger to the stretch.

“Ngghhh!” There is no coherent sound left in Fili’s vocabulary at the moment. He humps his stomach against Thorin’s thick shaft and on the backwards stroke himself onto that finger and tongue that stretches him so perfectly. His teeth scrape over the muscled torso beneath him. Fili is one bundle of utter lust now.

Thorin ruts himself up a little against his young lover's sweaty body, the drag of skin against his shaft making him throb pleasurably. "Another," he croaks the order at Dwalin after a moment or so. He knows he is obeyed when Fili wails against his chest, his blunt nails scraping the skin around his peaked nipples, brushing against the metal threaded through them and pulling equally lustful moans from his throat.

“Zargzu! Your cock!” Fili knows it’s too early. Whenever he’d had a virgin dwarf at the receiving end of his cock, he made sure to have prepared him thoroughly first but right now he feels so terribly _needy_! His hole is twitching expectantly around Dwalin’s tongue and fingers, his tongue teasing Thorin’s erect nipples and he’s just about to enter his uncle again as his own shaft grows to full hardness swiftly.

Dwalin slowly pulls back his fingers and looks at his king. He is not entirely sure what Thorin’s intentions are and he certainly will not deflower the king’s nephew without his explicit approval. But Thorin gives him a curt nod. “Plenty of oil,” he instructs as he spreads himself wide to receive Fili’s awakened sword again.

Dwalin grins a very wicked grin at his friend. This is new. And it’s exciting!

He grapples for the large flacon of oil that they had already made plenty use of tonight and begins to lather his cock until it glistens in the light. He pours more into his hand and brings slippery fingers to Fili’s backside again, rubbing the lubricant all over his rim, watching the fluttering of those pliant muscles.

“Relax, sweet nephew,” Thorin whispers against Fili’s lips as he pulls him into another kiss. He moves to invite that lovely shaft back into his body again. He sighs and then groans into that hot mouth when he is stretched around that hot hardness again, filling him so wonderfully.

 _Hot! So damn fucking hot!_ Fili knows how to fuck a dwarf. But he doesn’t know how to fuck one when he’s breached himself. Because that is exactly what Dwalin is about to do any moment now. And Fili has never wanted to be on the receiving end but he wants it now. Desperately so! He stares down at Thorin. He seems to be very content on his back for him, so he pushes deeper into him ever so slowly this time, fixing him with his stare, angling a little differently, searching. His one hand looping around his uncle’s shaft, pumping him in the same mind-blowingly slow rhythm as he pushes into him.

“Oh fuck …” Thorin moans wantonly, keeping his gaze locked with Fili too. He wants him to see the lust and the pleasure reflected in his eyes as Fili fills his body.

Dwalin allows Thorin a very brief moment to get used to the stretch. Then he takes his heavy cock into his hand and pushes it against the oiled rose of Fili’s pleasure.

“Hold still,” Thorin whispers against Fili’s lips as he can feel Dwalin’s weight press his nephew down into him.

Fili does as he’s so lovingly ordered. And he has no choice anyway as he feels the slippery nudge against his most intimate spot. “Fuck me, Dwalin,” he moans in a lascivious voice expecting the immense stretch any moment now, feeling Thorin pulse in his hand and around his cock. Fili has to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment to concentrate on loosening up.

Dwalin is used to following Thorin’s orders between the bed furs and he smirks as Fili has so obviously been groomed by Thorin to follow in his footsteps. And he wonders briefly if this means he will be both their bed pet from now on; well, he will not complain if that’s so … He presses firmly, pushing Fili down with his full weight as he enters him. Fili whimpers for a moment and he holds still for a second or two. But the prince is molten gold between his two elders and he opens up beautifully to accept him in further.

Thorin grunts deeply, the rumble rolling through his chest as Fili bottoms out inside him. The thought alone of his rough, strong and well-endowed friend and lover taking his nephew’s innocence on top of him is making his cock leak thick clear liquid.

Fili is torn between a lot of extraordinary sensations all at once. Being breached for the very first time by a very impressive cock is painful, but bottoming out inside his _uncle and king …!_ Plus having the king’s precome drip onto his fingers, erases that discomfort almost instantly. A loud groan makes it out of his throat, followed by several swear words in khuzdul, as he throws his head back. Dwalin’s cock inside of him doesn’t feel particularly good yet, but Fili knows it will. He starts to move anyway because as he looks down again, he can see how much Thorin needs to be fucked still.

“I am going to fuck you into oblivion, uncle,” he utters hoarsely, “as Dwalin does me…”

"Kun!" Thorin growlswith approval. "Hard! Both of you!" He tries to arch himself off the bed but his two lovers are pushing him down as they are finding a mutually acceptable speed between them. "Show me how a king fucks!" he shudders under the intense pounding.

After the first few uncomfortable pushes from Dwalin, Fili gets used to the enormous pressure and starts to love it, especially when he feels Thorin react to his own deep inward strokes with fiercely gripping muscles. He leans over his uncle as Dwalin fucks him hard. “KUN! That’s it...that’s ...fuck!” And he gives Thorin as good as he gets, delighted at the grunts and gasps this excerpts from his normally so composed king. He’s writhing beneath them, clearly in ecstasy now, his cock leaking a constant stream of precome and Fili feels it twitch more and more in his hand. He rubs his thumb across the slit to smear the majestic liquid everywhere.

Too much. A bit of him wants to hold on, to enjoy this treat for as long as possible, but the other side of Thorin just wants to come, hard, all over Fili's hand awkwardly trapped between their battered bodies. And as Fili rubs his crown he gives in to the latter, bellowing loudly, louder than Fili would have heard from him for a long long time. Completely unrestraint as he surrenders to the pleasure that erupts inside of him. His vision blurs as the rush of ecstasy takes hold of him and he spills his load in long white drags, shaking and panting and moaning in sheer delight.

 _The king came on my cock!_ Fili just thinks briefly before his own orgasm hits him hard as Dwalin brushes against his hidden spot. The guttural, animal like howl of his uncle, which showed no restraint at all, his utter trust in his... _lovers?_ makes Fili come too, shaking and shuddering uncontrollably as he spurts his semen into his unexpected bed partner of tonight. Howls of utter pleasure accompany his vigorous thrusts.

"Kun! YES!" Thorin growls again as he feels the rock of hips become jerky and he's treated to another hot flood of seed from his sweet nephew. He knows Dwalin has been holding out for them and he grapples blindly for any bit of skin that his hands find, wanting to feel that connection with his friend and lover when he too joins their high.  

The contraction of muscles around the warrior's big cock is almost painful when the blond prince climaxes underneath him, near simultaneously with his uncle. He feels Thorin's hand on his hip and he knows he can finally let go. After his last peak was so abruptly stalled by his king, this time his body will not be held back by anyone. He tries to hold himself upright as best he can, knowing this is Fili's first time as the receiver and not wanting to hurt him, but the explosion in his privates makes it difficult to keep control of his limbs.

Fili hasn’t been with seasoned warriors before. He really likes to fool around with his brother mostly, occasionally with other dwarves his own age; therefore, he’s never before experienced something like _THIS!_

Dwalin’s very firm grasp on his hips, pounding into his ass like that, huge gushes of come erupting inside of him does something to his libido… he doesn’t want to stop pounding into Thorin himself, doesn’t want to stop spoiling the king! _Such an unexpected honour!_ This feels so dreamlike, but on the other hand so very intense and rattling his very core. Fili takes a deep breath to give his last shred of pleasure to his superior dwarf, who lies all sweaty and messy beneath him. Wild hair and wild eyes, his hands everywhere on their hot bodies. Before he moves to devour his uncle anew he gasps, knowing the warrior behind him tries to restrain himself, “Dw...Dwalin...I can take it, let...let go!”

Dwalin gives one last push, his muscles shaking, his cock twitching violently inside the young prince, filling his backside with every drop he has left to give, before he slumps forward onto the two royals, utterly done for. "Yer ... That... " he pants but gives up trying to say something intelligent and just kisses hot flesh instead.

Thorin closes his eyes, loving the combined weight of his spent lovers pushing him into the mattress, all heat and sweat and semen. He strokes burning, sweaty flesh, flowing from one body to another, from rough to smooth and back again. Tonight has panned out rather perfectly.

+++

Thorin watches the handsome prince secure his weapon belt. He is laid back, resting on his arms behind his head, feeling content and relaxed - which is not something he feels very often. Dwalin is snoring loudly beside him; after having sown his seed inside both Durin princes he is out like a light.  

“I enjoyed that,” Thorin says softly, smiling warmly at his heir, whose normally perfectly braided hair is a wild mess.

Despite what they’d just done, Fili feels another stupid blush creep across his cheeks. “I did too,” he says barely audible, his voice not working at all. “Immensely so.” He steps a little closer to the bed again, fully clothed now, while his uncle is still gloriously naked. Not really sure what to do he lingers, letting his eyes wander across his weapons teacher’s sleeping impressive form, across his uncle’s relaxed, desirable body. He doesn’t want to go and never do this again. It was way too perfect. At least for him. Fili doesn’t want to stammer childishly so he just stares down at Thorin, smirking, waiting.

“Good,” Thorin nods. He says no more, just admires the blush in his nephew’s cheeks, the lingering heat in his pupils, the rosy swelling of his lips. “Then I think we can conclude that this lesson was a success. Zann galikh, Fili.” He covers a yawn.

 

Fili is actually disappointed. He’d had hoped for a hint that they could repeat this. Thorin had said he’d enjoyed it after all. But there is none, so he murmurs, “Zann galikh, irak’adad,” as he turns slowly. “Izlif iglukhul.” He wonders if he should say that no, the lesson wasn’t a success, that he needs many more to really learn how to fuck like a king. But that just seems too ridiculous and immature. He has his own pride after all. So he straightens up and walks towards the door.

“Fili …”  Thorin calls out, just as the young prince puts his hand on the door handle. Dwalin grunts beside him and he feels him brush up against his back as he rolls onto his arm, looking over at his new, blond lover.

Fili’s heart and cock jump at the same time. _Hoping. Hoping!!_ He turns around, doing his best to do it not too fast, too desperately. “Kun?” He tries to look serious but knows he probably fails, blood pumping through his body anew.

Thorin grins at him. “If you feel that …” he twists the large ring around his finger, in a seemingly casual motion, “... your brother too would benefit from these lessons …” he looks back up at Fili, his tongue darting briefly over his bottom lip, “... feel free to bring him along next time.” He holds Fili’s gaze, challengingly, as he had when he had invited the prince into his bed in the first place.  

Fili’s face splits into a very wide, wicked grin. He’d not expected _that_ yet, but it is even better! “I’m sure prince Kili would benefit from a very special lesson like this,” he tries to say in a majestic manner, as he was taught, batting his lashes at his uncle beneath loose strands of hair.

At that Thorin smiles happily and gives Fili a nod in acknowledgement - a silent promise that this, as far as he is concerned, will not be a one off - before he turns himself away, pulling the furs over himself and his mature lover as he drifts off into a deep sleep.

Fili closes the door behind him softly, pondering what had just happened. _Did Thorin - my king and_ uncle _\- actually suggest to bring Kili?! HE wants to have a go with my brother?! Or rather, both of us?! TOGETHER?!_ As outrageous as that might seem, his cock stirs already again. _Kinky uncle!_ he grins to himself and lets the hot events replay in his head as he saunters back to his own room.

Kili is already asleep when he enters their room and he makes sure not to wake him as he removes his clothes and climbs into bed with him. When he drifts off to sleep himself, spooned up against his sweet brother, he wonders briefly whether to tell Kili about what had happened tonight and about Thorin’s suggestion or whether to surprise him by bringing him along when the next opportunity occurs.

Then again, tonight does not feel like a lucky incident. After all, Thorin does not believe in luck. No, all of this reeks very much of a strategically planned encounter. And somehow he feels that Thorin already knows exactly how and when their next _chance encounter_ will be. And with that thought he drifts off to a content and deep sleep, a satisfied smile around his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> irak’adad - uncle  
> Kun – Yes  
> Zabadê – my lord  
> Zu abnâmul – You are beautiful  
> Ra astu – And you  
> Uzbadê – my king  
> Mi targê – By my beard! (Dwarven exclamation of surprise)  
> Birashagammi - I am sorry  
> Akhminruki astnu – Thank you (plural, therefore thanking both Thorin and Dwalin)  
> Zargzu – Your sword  
> Zann galikh – Good night  
> Izlif iglukhul – Sleep well


End file.
